Perpendicular Universes
by Sole Sakuma
Summary: During the Year That Never Was, Martha meets someone whom she will meet several times. Or whom she has met several times? Non-linear time always made her head hurt.


Martha was perched against a tired fence, eating some raisins she had found and imagining they were a feast. She chewed with her eyes closed, trying hard not to think about anything.

It had been harder than she thought, the impotence. She knew she could do nothing and each day that passed, she felt her determination waver. It didn't really matter (she'd go on, because it was the only thing she could do) but sometimes, when she talked to people, she told a tale, a white lie. She gave hope, but felt helpless.

She heard someone sit against the fence and opened her eyes, cussing under her breath. She had to be alert, she couldn't afford mistakes.

The blonde woman offered her coffee.

'Want some?'

Why trust her? She didn't know, but she took the coffee and drank it in one gulp. It was hot and it was good and it brought memories that started in her tongue, went up her nostrils and ended up making her choke.

'You always liked coffee and I thought I could keep you some company.'

She looked at the stranger with bewilderment and then realized that she didn't mind the company, even if she started to suspect she was having hallucinations. At the very least, they weren't Daleks but a rather nice woman wearing crazy clothing (was that a sunflower in her hat and a fuchsia kimono with watermelon prints?) and offering her coffee.

'So… you know who I am?'

'Martha Jones, Forgotten Legend for Saving the World Once.'

'I haven't saved the world.'

'Yet.'

'Oh, I see.'

'I'd like to help you but I can't offer you anything more than coffee, even if I'd want to. All I can say is that I trust you, I believe in you and many other people do. Even _him_.'

'Why can't you help? Because you're an hallucination?'

'Maybe I am, but it was the deal.'

'The deal?'

'Some day I'll tell you.'

'Who are you, then? A Time Lord?'

'Oh, no. I'm just… a Time Peasant. I'll tell you some day.'

'Are you human?'

'Yep.'

'From Earth?'

'Yes, but not this one. Mine is different. We've got magic, for starters.'

'Parallel universe?'

'Perpendicular, actually. Perspective changes when you get to see the Multiverse from above.'

'From above? You saw the Universe from above?'

'It's very pretty and I saw the Multiverse, not the Universe. It's the same thing, but bigger. You see, it has so many lines that intersect and curl and spiraled and change color and suddenly they're not lines anymore. And they've got layers, even if they're lines and L-Space comes in and morphs everything and you have storms of time and space and…' she derailed, her words failing.' I followed the lines: this universe is in a perfect 90º angle with mine. So, perpendicular universes. And it seems we're all in some kid's dream, believe it or not.'

She didn't, even if she should.

'You'll believe me with time. I promise.'

Then that year never happened. She never asked the Doctor who the woman was, she never discussed anything of that year with him anyway.

One day, she was washing the dishes and watching TV, when the TARDIS suddenly popped in the middle of her living room.

The Doctor (not _her_ Doctor, but a new one) hopped off and helped a girl get out.

'Thanks for the ride. I thought I'd be stranded forever.'

Martha realized she was being delusional.

'Oh, Martha, she's a friend. She's just leaving.'

'Yeah, we know each other.'

'Really?'

'Back then…'

'Oh, so you don't need to introduce yourselves. Fantastic!'

She hated the pieces of old Doctors that new Doctors ended up with. They ended up looking like patchwork. He left, like he always did and she was relieved because now she only had to deal with one Time 'Peasant'.

'Hello, Time Peasant.'

'Have we already met?'

'Hmmmm… yes and no.'

'Oh, I see. It happens all the time to me, it ends up being a little annoying. But it's fun and not weird anymore.'

'I'm Martha and I like coffee.'

'I'll remember.'

'I'm sure you will. How long are you staying?'

'Oh, can I have tea? I haven't been to any Great Britain in ages. It feels good to be almost home.'

'You can't go back, can you?'

'No, I can't. It was the deal.'

'Care to tell me?'

'Some day I'll tell you.'

They drank their teas in silence. Time-traveling powered introductions were always awkward.

'So, you're leaving now?'

The woman was manipulating some kind of weird device that opened a portal. Martha sighed.

'Oh, if you ever get to see the Multiverse from above, take me.'

The girl laughed and jumped head first into the portal.

'Hello, Luna.'

'Hello, Martha.'

'It's been a long time, hasn't it?'

'Which time is it for you?'

Luna laughed.

'I don't count them anymore.'

Martha rolled her eyes: time-traveling powered relationships had never ceased to be awkward. Even after dealing with several aliens invasions and too many time nuisances, non-linear time made her head spin.

'Why have you come?'

'To say goodbye.'

'Everyone's been visiting me. Even the Master… several of them, actually. He just looked at me, silent and left before the Doctor arrived. I didn't want to be rude, so I let him stay.'

_I wanted to remember what it felt like to be a hero. I don't want to forget my victories, even before my final defeat._

'Oh, but I'm here for a promise.'

'A promise? When you did…?'

'I must warn you of the risks. Some people have ended up in other's people bodies… so it was maybe his, a different him anyway, but yet… he ended up being an alien.'

'Then why should I join you?'

'Because it's very pretty and because you asked.'

Luna was right: they were perpendicular.


End file.
